


Surprise in Class

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [15]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Quickies, Sex During Class, crotchless panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope decides to give Landon a sexy surprise while they’re in class.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Surprise in Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XoXo_luvaudrey2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_luvaudrey2020/gifts).



I was sitting next to Hope in our Supernatural Genealogy class when I felt her hand dip down into my jeans and started moving her hand up and down my shaft, causing me to moan.

“Something wrong, Mr Kirby?” Our teacher said

“No,sir.” I said and whispered into Hope’s ear “what are you doing?”

“What does it feel like? Now stay quiet.” She whispered back,moving her hands up and down my shaft some more,and I stay quiet.

Quiet but I feel like I’m going to burst. We’re at the back of the class and I don’t think anyone is looking at us because they are looking at the board in front and listening to our teacher. It’s hot in a way, that we could be so easily caught.

She whispered into my ear “Fuck...remember when you made me wear vibrating panties? So hot.” as she went on with her hands on my shaft. It was really hot watching her squirm for that whole morning.

“Or how I feel when you’re inside me?” she whispered. I was going to burst for sure. She was testing me or doing some payback. Fuck, I was fully erect and almost right at the brink.

“Or how I look after you’re done fucking me? Full of your hot, sticky seed in my wanting cunt.” She whispered into my ear as her hand moved up and down my shaft. I sighed as I reached my climax into her hand, spilling my seed inside her grip. She nodded and pulled her hand out of my jeans, full of my cum as she grabbed a tissue from her bag to clean her hand. I wrote on some paper on the desk.

_Fuck,why did you do that?-Landon_

_Payback’s a bitch. You should know,I don’t play fair, I play dirty.-Hope_

_You made your point.-Landon_

_We have a free period after this. Still horny AF.-Hope_

_Did I mention I’m wearing crotchless panties?-Hope_

_Fuck, Hope.-Landon_

_I am taking that as a yes?- Hope_

_Fuck yes.- Landon_

_Your room?-Landon_

She looked at me and nodded. Class was over and we headed to her room.

She bent over her desk,exposing the fact she was wearing crotchless underwear.

She looked over her shoulder seductively into my eyes and reached back to play with her pussy with her hands.

She moaned as she did that and I looked at the sight in awe as I dipped my hands down into my jeans to touch myself into a full erection and pulled down my jeans and boxers. I thrust into her hard and fast as she moaned.

“Fuck,Landon...” she moaned as my thrusts went on and I hitched her school skirt up, brunched up in my hand as I thrust harder and faster as she whined and whimpered at the feeling of my cock inside her and the friction created between our bodies.

_She felt so damn good and wanting._

So damn wet. I went on thrusting until her vaginal walls collapsed around my cock as she moaned “oh god! oh my fucking god! Landon,I’m...”. As her walls collapsed around me, my own climax came and I fill her as I spill my seed inside her.

I moaned her name at my own climax.

My grip on her school skirt loosened and it fell down her body as I broke our bodies apart. She whined at the loss of the contact between us.


End file.
